Fragmentos: Las mentes planetarias
by Tawagoto Speaker
Summary: Ellos eran nada, pero de vez en cuando lo fueron todo, fueron circunstancias y recuerdos, fueron trazos y rutas inciertas, fueron miedo y fueron alas. Y esto, esto es su historia que va desde el futuro al pasado. Cinco años pasan volando, pero las mentes aún guardan las memorias de una buena vida. (UA 5 años después del término de la serie) ¡Lee y comenta!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

**Punto medio**

El tiempo vuela, y uno se acostumbra a las sombras y futuros destrozos que éste puede traer, los recuerdos que se puedan evocar conforme pasan, las personas que dejamos atrás o dejamos que emprendan un nuevo viaje junto a nosotros. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba David Rossi, hacía ya cinco años que se había retirado del BAU, otra vez; y dejado atrás todo lo relacionado a la unidad, y también su equipo, su familia. Su vida la definía en un antes y después de esos cinco años, la unidad y el equipo eran el punto medio.

Sentado en un sillón de cuero en la gran sala de estar de su mansión, David se pasaba la mano por el cabello ya grisáceo, la rugosidad en los surcos de los dedos le indicaban la edad avanzaba que poseía, y para su molestia el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Había disfrutado al máximo lo que había vivido, de eso estaba seguro, pero aún así había un vacío prominente que se acrecentaba con el pasar de los días. Sus libros habían dejado un gran legado, una cuantiosa fortuna bajo sus caros zapatos italianos, unas lecciones que perdurarían tras sus heridas, y unos rostros y vidas que jamás, ni siquiera tras su muerte, olvidaría.

Su mente lo dirigía constantemente a una sala gris, una mesa redonda en el centro (que alguien una vez comparó con la de los caballeros del rey Arturo), una diversidad de rostros, que a decir verdad, con tan sólo el sonido de las voces los llegaría a distinguir. Conocía sus tonos, sus preocupaciones, sus deseos y miedos. Los conocía de derecho y de revés, las habituales bromas de coqueteo entre Derek Morgan y Penélope García, la taciturnidad de Aaron Hotchner, o las miradas que no pasaban desapercibidas para los demás entre Spencer Reid y Jenniffer Jareau. Extrañaba a todos ellos, lo pragmática que era Alex Blake, o la determinación de Emily Prentiss, todos lo habían marcado significativamente, para hoy y para siempre.

El tiempo le agobiaba, y la soledad aún más, sentía que una vieja y oscura sombra se sentaba a la mesa frente a él, sin invitación ni preámbulos de su llegada, simplemente le observaba, él le hablaba sin obtener respuestas, la vaguedad de su figura y su voz lejana, un eco vacío. _Te estás sintiendo viejo, David, viejo y solo_. Le escuchó un día responder después de tanto silencio obstinado.

Harto de esa sombra, que era él mismo, estaba ahora allí en su sofá sosteniendo un teléfono móvil, aparato del infierno. No tenía ni la menor idea de a quién llamar, Emily, Tara, Simmons tal vez. No, no sabía ni qué decir, no podía simplemente dejar caer esa pared que había construido toda su vida, no podía simplemente tirarla y ya. No estaba dispuesto a decir _"Chicos los extraño, y fue una estupidez en dejar que el equipo se dispersara"_. No, el gran Rossi no era así.

Ideó un plan en su cabeza, como el buen perfilador que era, se hizo de todos los datos, ¿quién podía ser la persona más susceptible ante esa melancolía que él también vivía?, ¿Quién tenía la inocencia y el amor para ayudarlo a cumplir su enrevesada meta? … … Bingo.

Con cierta duda marcó un número inolvidable, después de algunos segundos fue enviado al buzón de voz. No, eso no podía ser, ella contestaba a la primera, marcó otro número, también fue directo al buzón, no podía estar pasándole, justo cuando él se disponía a utilizar ese aparato, no funcionaba. Con un resoplido se dirigió a su habitación, buscando un traje adecuado, sonrió victorioso al encontrar uno. Si quería algo bien hecho, una simple llamada a su extravagante amiga no bastaba.

_David Rossi eres el mejor, pero no eres el mejor, solo. Eras el mejor con ellos, te hacían sentir mejor, más, todo se hacía más ligero con ellos, eran tu punto de fuga frente al inevitable día a día, sabes que sólo quieres verlos, a todos juntos, cuánto puedas, el vacío es opcional, y no estás dispuesto a vivir en él… Ahora todos somos fragmentos, eres un trozo de cristal de una copa, repara una vez más esa copa._

Y con ese pensamiento salió en dirección a la cochera, y con un BMW reluciente emprendió camino en busca de su equipo, en busca de su familia.

_La mia famiglia._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**La particularidad de la esperanza**

Se dice que algunas personas representan la esperanza, David sabía que Penélope era el máximo exponente, era abrir un ventanal y encontrarte la satisfactoria luz del sol, ella siempre había sido la primavera en sus rutinarios inviernos; con todos los recuerdos revoloteando por su mente y las hazañas que esa mujer había hecho, él ni siquiera se percató de que había una alta probabilidad de que ella ya no siguiera trabajando para la UAC. Giró en una esquina en dirección y las instalaciones y detuvo el auto, exhaló frustrado y dejó caer con exasperación su rostro en el volante, el claxon retumbando un momento.

El sonido del claxon era tan alto y sus pensamientos tan ruidosos que ni siquiera se percató del teléfono vibrando en su bolsillo, hasta que colocó su mano. Sacó el móvil y sus esperanzas se vieron prontamente renovadas, conocía el código… _¿Podría ser?_

David Rossi… ¿quién habla? Mantuvo su voz firme mientras esperaba que alguien del otro lado del auricular contestara.

¡No puede ser! ¡Si eres tú! ¡Mi querido hombre italiano! Por acto de inercia una sonrisa ladina cruzó su rostro, colocó su mano libre en su mano, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Penélope García, cariño… Es bueno escuchar tu voz Pudo escuchar un leve resoplido seguido de un pequeño lloro, la mujer ya estaba llorando y él apenas había dicho unas palabras. Enserio que la adoraba.

También es bueno escuchar tu voz, Rossi… es tan bueno… después de cinco años… La mujer ya estaba soltando algunos sollozos y en voz baja trataba sin éxito auto-consolarse. Su intestino se contrajo y su corazón de hizo un nudo.

¿Ahora para quién trabajas Penélope? ¿La NSA? ¿El DHS? Pensé que eras mala, García Rossi dijo tragándose el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta, y sonrió de manera agridulce.

Sí, bueno… ahora trabajo para Seguridad Nacional, ellos son… ellos, pero no son como el FBI, ya sabes.

¿Me indicas tu oficina? Iré a dar un paseo ¿te parece bien? Tuvo que apartar un poco el móvil de su oído por el chillido que se produjo del otro. Volvió a sonreír y cortó. Puso el automóvil en marcha en cuánto recibió la dirección en un mensaje de texto…En dirección a su primer desvío en su camino.

Llegó al edificio, entró y preguntó por Penélope García, la recepcionista de la oficina sólo lo miró estupefacta, _el gran David Rossi, ex-agente del FBI estaba ahí ¡En seguridad Nacional!_, seguramente eso pensó la mujer, le lanzó una mirada de impaciencia y ésta rápidamente llamó por teléfono y se comunicó con el jefe de sección, éste dándole autorización sobre el pase del hombre, le entregó una credencial de visitante, le indicó en que planta se encontraba y miró como éste se fue en dirección al ascensor silenciosamente.

Ya dentro del ascensor se permitió soltar un resoplido, había olvidado lo molestas que ahora le resultaban ese tipo de expresiones por causa de su presencia. _En mi juventud me sentía como un dios; ahora odio la adulación. _Se dijo a sí mismo_. Cuánto has cambiado David Rossi,_ respondió en cambio una voz vagamente conocida. Llegó a la quinta planta y salió del ascensor en dirección al bullpen, algunos ojos se desviaron a su figura y encontró una joven distraída con unas carpetas, le pidió indicación sobre la mujer que buscaba, le señaló en dirección a una oficina. Al menos tiene una oficina. Caminó hasta ella omitiendo las silenciosas miradas que le fueron lanzadas. Tocó levemente la puerta.

Pase.

Entró y fue recibido por una mujer con el cabello rubio y algunos lazos azules adornándolo; llevaba un vestido azul y blanco. _¿Qué le han hecho a mi niña?_ _Parece fuera de sí con esa ropa tan bicolor… Pero ya la habías visto así antes David, ¿por qué te extraña?_

Fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo de parte de ella, sintió las lágrimas chocar contra su costoso traje, lo dejó pasar tan sólo porque se trataba de alguien de su familia. Ella lo tomó de las mejillas obligándolo a mirarla, y él vio en sus ojos algo de cansancio, pesadez, pero también un brillo de esperanza que se deslizaba lentamente por su vista, casi cubriéndolos como un pequeño velo.

¡Estás aquí! ¡De verdad estás aquí! Miró el carnet de visitante y lo tomó de la mano, en dirección a una silla.

Espera, espera García… ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Sería bueno ponernos al día fuera de este lugar

Ella sintió fervientemente pero antes de salir por la puerta, programó algunos comandos en sus "bebés", tomó del brazo al hombre mayor. Salieron de su oficina y David pudo notar todas las miradas puestas sobre ellos, a pesar de que era la hora del almuerzo aún habían muchos agentes dentro.

Una vez dentro del automóvil, Penélope volvió a hablar, con su mirada un poco perdida y algo de nostalgia en su voz.

Ni una llamada Rossi, y te apareces así como si nada, si no fuera porque teníamos un código sobre no "buscarnos" muy bien marcado y el hecho de que eres famoso, ya te hubiera rastreado hace mucho tiempo.

Inmediatamente la culpa se hizo espacio en su pecho, era cierto, ni una llamada, ni un texto, ni siquiera una carta; y no sólo a ellas, si no al resto de su ex equipo, tendría que enmendar esas cosas.

Bueno, ya sabes, después de todo aún no me acostumbro a estos teléfonos móviles Ella sólo pudo reír ante el típico rechazo de David por la tecnología.

En el auto se instaló un extraño silencio, García no era de quiénes se quedaran calladas, pero aún así no fue tan incómodo. Se estacionó frente a un restaurante de comida italiana y ella al verlo sólo pudo negar con la cabeza sonriendo Tu zona de confort.

¿Qué te puedo decir? Sonrió.

Fueron recibidos por un mesero y dirigidos a un lugar apartado, una zona sin el bullicio de las demás mesas en aquel restaurante, -y luego de que García extendiera su orden preguntando si podrían llevarle algún platillo que no llevara carne, pero que satisfaga su necesidad- Rossi puso sus manos sobre la mesa, tamborileando cada uno de sus dedos por la madera, pensando sobre cómo abordarla.

¿Y cómo van las cosas con Kristal? Y fue García quién había roto el hielo que se impuso luego de que el mesero se marchara, y no pudo evitar sonreír por ello, y por su mencionada esposa.

Oh, van muy bien, mi querida Penélope… ¿Algún galán en su mira?

No pudo evitar mirar su rostro ligeramente descompuesto, una pequeña fractura que rápidamente fue arreglada. _Después de todo, el perfilador también llegó a ella, y la afectó al punto de manejar tan bien sus expresiones._

Pues no, mi hombre italiano… ¿Y cómo llevas la fama en tu retiro? Te ha de mantener ocupado.

Pues sí, y hasta cierto punto me cansa, pero al menos descanso de algo más… los asesinos seriales.

Una risilla se escapó de ambos, y David Rossi estaba acercándose al punto que necesitaba tocar.

Penélope ¿Has hablado con los demás?

Silencio. Y el veterano sólo pudo esperar hasta que ella hablara. Un suspiro escapó de los labios pintados de un leve rosa.

A veces charlo con Emily vía mensajes de texto, otras tantas visitó al pequeño Hank, a su papá y su mamá… Algunas veces voy a casa de J.J y visitó a los chicos, Michael ya está grande, y Henry parece todo un hombre Y ahí estaba. La melancolía brotando con cada palabra que exponía. A pesar de reunirse con algunos, su corazón no estaba completo, faltaban varias piezas.

Mientras ella hablaba, él reflexionó un poco, para ser interrumpido por el mesero con sus órdenes.

Un fettucine para el caballero, y una ensalada César para la dama.

Gracias.

Muchas gracias.

Rossi hizo un lado la comida mientras tomaba las suaves manos que pasaban tantísimas horas tecleando. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

¿Y has pensado en volver a verlos a todos? Y no me refiero a por separado, si no todos juntos, como en los tiempos en los que éramos un equipo.

Sonrió, esta vez con lágrimas contenidas. Créeme que sí, y lo he intentado, muchísimas veces. He intentado localizar a Luke por los medios tradicionales, y sólo sé que está en una misión en Pakistán. A Tara me la he encontrado un par de veces en el edificio por motivos de casos con otras agencias, Simmons desapareció del ojo público, y mi jefe me hizo prometer no usar mis poderes para contactarlos… Y Reid, bueno, parece que se esfumó, al menos yo no he podido rastrearlo. Sus palabras habían abandonado sus labios cuál relámpagos, parecía haberse contenido todo por demasiado tiempo.

Bien, hemos de idear un plan para contactarlos a todos, debemos de reunirnos lo más pronto posible

¿Por qué? ¿Qué me ocultas David Rossi? ¿Estás enfermo?

No oculto nada, y no, no estoy enfermo… ¡Pero ya estoy viejo! Y quiero ver a mi familia, no soporto sólo recordarlos en mi cabeza y no saber cuánto han cambiado. Qué han cambiado

Por un momento se pusieron de acuerdo, y dejaron el tema para después de su almuerzo.

Bien, ahora que hemos terminado Refiriéndose a la comida Necesito que los localices a todos, y que a su vez les digas que has contactado conmigo. Que es urgente verlos.

¿Les diremos que estás enfermo? ¿Algo terminal? ¿Les mentiremos? Rossi sólo arrugó el rostro ante la idea de la enfermedad, y aunque siempre había gozado de muy buena salud, esa idea no era mala.

No tienes que especificar el motivo, si insisten inventa algo pero diles que necesito verlos, a todos juntos. Les daremos una fecha cuándo todos te den una respuesta positiva, está claro que el punto de encuentro es mi mansión… ¿estás dispuesta?

¡Afirmativo!

**Y así es cómo concluye este capítulo, a decir verdad, siempre me ha encantado Rossi, como personaje siento que es bastante compuesto (y enigmático) y creo que contrasta muy bien con la personalidad de García (ella no está dispuesta a quedarse de lado, además de que veo su relación como una de padre-hija). Debo de decir que esta idea ha estado en mi cabeza por muchísimo tiempo (algo así como dos años) y el saber que Criminal Minds llega a su fin hace de esto algo que me desgarra y me encanta (no pienso dejarla hasta terminarla).**

**Los demás personajes harán su aparición conforme avance la historia (ya tengo más o menos el orden por cada capítulo). No olviden comentar (Me gustan los comentarios). **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero quiero agradecer a quiénes han comentado (es tan lindo), y sé, sé que algunos esperan a Reid y a JJ, pero es que yo tengo un orden, y ese orden es primordial respecto a la introducción, pero no se han de agobiar, ya falta poco para que ellos aparezcan.**

**No tengo un día de publicar, ya tenía algunos capítulos escritos, tal vez cada semana, o cada mes, no lo sé. Como sea, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Capítulo III**

**Espejismos**

El sonido de un teléfono móvil inundó la habitación, las cortinas estaban plegadas evitando cualquier rayo de luz solar que podría haberse colado por el cristal de las ventanas. Tomó el teléfono, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La llamada había finalizado.

Con cierta dificultad Aaron dejó a un lado las sábanas blancas que lo cubrían, dejando que su rostro fuera golpeado por el frío aire que se encerraba en la habitación, la creciente barba en él lo hacía ver un poco mayor de lo que era. Con las piernas colgando de un lado de la cama se refregó los ojos para luego enfocarse en el teléfono que yacía en la mesa de la luz nocturna. Lo dejó para después.

Con paso lento se dirigió al baño abriendo a tientas la puerta, fue por inercia al lavabo y se mojó el rostro, se pasó una toalla al tiempo que la detenía para ver su reflejo en el espejo, como lo hacía cada mañana. Y frente a él había un vacío, una sombra hueca, con sus ojos y sus labios, con su habitual ceño fruncido, y su corto cabello negro. Frente a él, estaba un hombre que era su idéntico, pero se miraba tan distante, tan extraño, tan ajeno a él y a como se miraba interiormente. Era un extraño en su propia piel. Dio un par se suspiros antes de volver a verse en el espejo, y no estaba más que su rostro, ahora seco.

Salió del baño y tomó una camisa y caminó hacia la habitación de su hijo, con cierta ligereza y suavidad abrió la puerta, dejando ver una habitación llena de libros, balones de fútbol guardados en un cesto y algunos trofeos y medallas en unas repisas sobre un escritorio. Y frente a él, la cama de su hijo quién dormía plácidamente. Jack ya era un adolescente, y para orgullo de Hotch, un buen chico.

Con la misma suavidad con la que abrió la puerta, la cerró. Lo dejaría descansar un poco más. Regresó a su habitación y tomó el móvil, el reloj digital en él marcaba las 07:09 am y revisó la llamada que tenía pérdida. No conocía el número pero si el código ¿un número de Seguridad Nacional? ¿Qué hacía Seguridad Nacional llamándolo a él? Su respiración se enganchó a su garganta. Aunque ya sabía sobre que Scratch ya había muerto hace siete años atrás, aún le preocupaba su vida y su familia. Jack y Jessica eran lo más importante para él, y fue por eso que prefirió alejarse del BAU. Aunque su corazón permanecía con una herida, un vacío que no se llenaba aún, y para su propio rechazo, sabía las razones, y no sólo el porqué, si no el por quienes.

Suspirando decidió salir y se cambió los pantalones de franela, por unos de algodón y se puso una chaqueta, tomó su móvil y sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigió al nublado mundo de allá fuera.

Había caminado unos 15 minutos antes de desplomarse en un banco del parque, las hojas de los árboles ya se habían tornado de un tono rojizo y ahora se amontonaban por el césped o estaban siendo arrastradas por el viento, el frío ciertamente calaba en todo su cuerpo. Tomó un respiro profundo mirando su móvil una vez más, meditó una y otra vez sobre lo que esa llamada podría significar. Un sinfín de escenarios llegaron a su mente, uno más aterrador que el otro, la ansiedad invadió su cuerpo.

_"Tienes que tranquilizarte, no sucede nada"_ Se dijo una y otra vez, a la vez que otra voz en su cabeza le decía _"Algo ha pasado, y tú lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien Aaron"._

Estaba tan ensimismado tratando de dominar a ambas voces que dio un sobresalto al sentir el aparato vibrar en sus manos, se recompuso y miró fijamente y con un exhalo respondió.

Habla Aaron Hotchner.

¡Hotch!Instintivamente cerró los ojos, aquella voz jamás la olvidaría. Y ese tono tan dulce y chillón lo extrañaba.

¿García?

¡Sí! ¡Sí, soy yo! ¡Oh Dios, que gusto escuchar su voz! No sabe cuánto la he Por sus mejillas ya resbalaban unas lágrimas y una sonrisa temblorosa asomaba en sus labios, parecía tan deshecho como lleno, parecía vuelto a la vida después de escuchar una tonta canción, y tan tonto como se sentía, también se sentía de lo más afortunado.

Qué gusto es hablar contigo, Penélope. Se escuchó un barullo tras el auricular, o más bien el repiqueteo de unas teclas, una imagen mental se presentó ante él y sonrió mientras intentaba controlar sus lágrimas.

¿Crees que podamos hablar en persona? Necesito decirle algo señor- digo Hotch, digo Aaron, us- tú entiendes.

Inmediatamente sus sentidos volvieron a ese estado de alerta, había algo tras ese tono que ella usó que le ponía la cabeza a girar, tenía ese algo que hacía que su interior se retorciera. ¿Puedo saber el porqué García?

Silencio. Ella no ofrecía silencio en las llamadas.

Creo que… creo que será mejor que hablemos en persona… Sí, definitivamente es mejor en Su lado más lógico hizo lo más absurdo y burdo que se lo podría haber ocurrido. Colgó. Colgó la llamada y apretó con tanta fuerza el móvil que sólo pudo perderse en los bordes metálicos. A veces se odiaba a sí mismo y la impulsividad que consecuentemente adquirió.

Cuándo Penélope fue dejada por David Rossi en Seguridad Nacional, la bombardearon con miles de preguntas. _"¿Conoces a David Rossi? ¿Hace cuánto lo conoces? ¿Es cierto que está casado? ¿Podrá él, autografiarme un libro si le digo que soy tu amigo?"_. Ella había aprendido a compartimentar tan bien como el resto de su antiguo equipo, dio una leve sonrisa y discretamente se dirigió a su oficina sin contestar ni una pregunta.

Cuándo entró, aseguró la puerta y se desplomó en la silla giratoria mientras soltaba un ruidoso suspiro. _¿Por qué me estoy metiendo en esto?... ¡Es porque necesitas verlos, a todos! ¡Necesitas volver a tu familia!_ Tomó una de los tantísimos retratos que adornaban su escritorio, y con un aire de ensoñación vio como Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan y David Rossi compartían un vaso de whisky, a su derecha estaban Jennifer y Emily hablando –lo más probable es que de zapatos y trabajo- y Spencer Reid distraído. La fotografía, ahora un tanto gastada de los bordes –a pesar de su extremo cuidado- había sido tomada por ella en una de las tantas reuniones antes de la partida de Emily. Dejó el retrato y se decidió examinar cada una de las memorias que guardaba con tanto recelo. Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a Morgan y a su esposa sosteniendo al pequeño Hank. Y otra fotografía, ésta vez de Jennifer Jareau sosteniendo al recién nacido Henry y colándose por un lado Emily. Había otra de Hotch y Jack, Rossi y su hija junto a su nieto. Una fotografía de Simmons y Tara jugando a las cartas. Álvez abrazando a Roxy. Una foto de Diana Reid –cuándo su hijo aún estaba en la cárcel y ella estaba teniendo un buen día- leyéndole un cuento a Michael y Henry. Otra de Spencer jugando Scrabble junto a Blake.

Las lágrimas finalmente cayeron, ésta vez con todo el permiso que ella pudo otorgarles. La misión que Rossi le había encomendado era difícil pero no imposible. Ella lograría su objetivo costase lo que costase, pero aún así… ni siquiera sabía cuál sería el costo; sus relaciones se volvieron más frágiles con el pasar de los años, y los malos términos en los que algunos de los miembros quedaron.

Una vez recompuesta, y más decidida que nunca se decidió llamar a su exlíder de equipo.

La respuesta que recibió la dejó en blanco por un instante. Aaron Hotchner le había colgado a Penélope García, se sentía indignada. Algo se arrastraba en su interior, y no, no era odio, era algo más, algo como… tristeza. La voz de ese hombre ya no estaba llena de firmeza, no como ella la recordaba, estaba llena de miedo, llena de una inseguridad que sólo había escuchado una vez, en el funeral de Haley. Eso la descolocó. Necesitaba encontrar una forma, algo, lo que sea, para ayudarlo. A todos.

Un bombillo se encendió y puso sus ágiles manos a trabajar en sus bebés, rebuscando toda la información que necesitaba.

David Rossi se encontró a su esposa Kristall ya en casa, una botella de vino en la mesa del café y dos copas fue todo lo que necesito para dejar a un lado la chaqueta y besarla.

David, te estaba esperando.

Lo sé, lamento haber tardado. Tenía unos asuntos pendientes.

Hmmm… ¿qué clase de asuntos?

Le estaba pagando unos favores a la mafia Le dio su mirada más seria, y al instante Kristal se echó a reír sin poder contenerse; su mirada seria se aligeró y en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa. A veces sentía que la seriedad ya había pasado de moda con él y con Kristal. Mientras se sentaba junto a ella el móvil vibró dentro de su pantalón.

Habla David Rossi.

Dave Era la voz de su viejo amigo, su antiguo compañero de equipo y verdadero líder. Se sintió inmensamente feliz, como renovado. No por mucho David, no por mucho. Reprendió a esa sombra y se levantó del sillón.

Aaron, que gusto escucharte.

¿Por qué? Su voz goteaba dolor y hasta rabia, del otro lado se escuchaba su pesada respiración.

¿Qué dices?

¿Por qué hiciste que Penélope me contactara? Esto no debe de ser así… Me ha sido difícil Y la imagen mental que obtuvo tras esas palabras lo dejo desconcertado, Aaron no era así. El peso de la culpa y el miedo se estaba apoderando de él.

Aaron… Hotch, sé que te ha sido difícil, lo sé, y conozco ese sentimiento de estar al borde, de sentirte atrapado, de sentirse impotente. He estado de ese lado.

Ya nada es lo mismo. Sé que él ya no está, y sé también que Jack está a salvo, así como lo creí con Foyet, que mi vida volvería a la normalidad. Pero a quién quería engañar, mi vida nunca fue normal, no fue rutinaria ni alegremente aburrida. Y… tengo algo, en el fondo, algo que me impide seguir adelante a pesar de todo…tengo miedo, Dave, porque ya nada es lo mismo.

Rossi no pudo hacer más que suspirar, esa voz que escuchaba ya no era la de su gran amigo, era sólo un remanente, un cascarón de lo que una vez fue.

Y nunca nada será lo mismo, lo sabes, Aaron, pero lo importante es seguir, y luchar ¡Sí, debes de luchar! ¡Lucha por Jack, por Jessica! ¡Lucha por ti! … Sabes que a pesar de ninguno de ellos estén, los estás dejando ganar al pensar que ya nada será igual. No dejes que tus demonios se apoderen de ti.

La formación de una sonrisa se escuchaba tras la línea, y luego un pequeño murmullo, casi imperceptible seguido de un pequeño hipido, se había contenido por mucho tiempo, pero ahora era libre.

David se quedó en el patio trasero de su casa, estático, aún escuchando a Hotch murmurar "Gracias" como si fuera un mantra, una y otra vez, luego de unos treinta minutos, o tal vez una hora habló.

Llamé a García porque necesitaba verlos, a todos ustedes. Ya nada es lo mismo. Sí, estoy felizmente casado, pero aún me hacen falta fragmentos de mi alma, siento que me fueron arrebatadas.

Silencio.

¿Crees que… a los demás no les importará verme de nuevo?

Creo que sentirán más que a gusto de verte.

Yo… está bien, Rossi. Acepto tu invitación.

**Sé que Hotch se ve un poco fuera de carácter, pero tengo mis justificaciones. Pienso que es un hombre que ha sufrido mucho, perder a su esposa a manos de un asesino serial que lo buscaba exclusivamente a él, a cualquiera lo descolocaría, lo enviaría al borde, pero Hotch luchó por su hijo (y casi perder a su hijo), por seguir adelante, por hacer lo correcto según sus ideales.**

**Creo que Peter Lewis también fue un rival digno y marcó a Hotch de una manera que sólo había logrado Foyet, así que el hecho de mostrarlo algo "débil" (yo no lo creo así, pero sé alguien más lo haría) lo retrata de una manera más realista, más propia (A mi juicio).**

**Su personaje fue muy bien desarrollado en la serie, aunque su despedida fue muy abrupta, esa fue una razón para agregarlo en los primero capítulos de esta historia (También porque es otro de mis personajes favoritos) **

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
